O Lux Candida
by TentativeTreason
Summary: The end of the war was over. So why is he still needed to fight for the continuity of his Future? Harry is sent back in time to his parents time. Marauder's Era!  HP/OC or HP/DM Yaoi. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.'s characters at all. ecetera. Blah Blah. You know the drill. Well you do if you are obsessed with Fanfiction as I am.

**I would like to take the time to mention my sister, who has written a really good fanfiction which I know YOU would love to read. I know you do.**

* * *

**O Lux Candida**

"**White Light"- Latin.**

**Chapter 1**

Lily Evans glowered down at the cocky git, who was known to others as James Potter. His deep, brown eyes stared up at her hopefully, while his wayward hair stuck out prominently, only enhancing his good looks. Her sparkling green eye narrowed into a looked of anger as though a fire burned in her eye as well as the fire of red hair on her head. But he might as well have chucked his health out the window for all the good that _his_ looks were doing him; he had, once again, forgone any hope of having a healthy year at Hogwarts by asking her out to the first Hogsmeade trip that year. _**He might even be likeable if his head wasn't so big that it could be mistaken for the Earth. Although, if he did deflate his head I might just accept his offer... and then levitate him to the Hospital Wing so he wouldn't die from the shock.**_

She sniggered to herself at the image of his shock-ridden face if she accepted, before turning to the almost grovelling frame that was kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"Potter, use the last six years as an example; I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!" She spun on her heel, angrily, to follow her friends, in search of a compartment, leaving a thoroughly disappointed James behind. Her red hair flickered behind her like a flame, which went out as she turned the corner into a compartment.

Sirius roared with laughter, clapping James on the back as if in sympathy, "And that shows why she is known for her fiery temper." James glared at his best friend and brother, until he gave up trying to skin his eyes with his mind, and followed behind his best friends sulking. His best friends, the Marauders, pranksters extraordinaire: (Moony) Remus Lupin, (Padfoot) Sirus Black, (Prongs) James Potter and (Wormtail) Peter Petigrew.

Remus Lupin, with his amber reproachful eyes and sandy coloured hair, sat in the corner of the compartment with his head buried in yet another book, _Hernus Herbs and Where you find Them by Lurah Evlen._

Poking him was a tall boy with a lean body that held oh so obvious; muscles grown from time spent playing Quidditch. His dark, black hair was the reason for his eminent handsome looks; it fell over his profound silver eyes, and as the light hit it, it shined with vibrancy.

The currently sulking, James Potter as already described had deep brown eyes which were both covered by his dark, raven locks and his muscular body held an air of authority which most people thought to be arrogance.

The final and definitely least Marauder was Peter Pettigrew was short and chubby, holding none of the aura, charisma or intelligence that any of the others had. He was a watery-eyed boy who worshiped the very ground the rest of them walked on. He was more often then not found at the butt end of a practical joke conducted by the Slytherins and even sometimes the Marauders themselves.

"At least she didn't hex you, this time that must mean you are getting somewhere." Peter squeaked out from somewhere near Sirius' shoulder.

James' face lit up in response, "Really, you think? 516th time lucky?"

Remus, in turn, sent a disapproving look toward Peter.

"Wormtail, you shouldn't get his hopes up like that." But James had already tumbled out of the compartment, bounding off the walls in search of Lily.

"You know some people think you say things like that because you're smart but I know at heart you are a true Marauder." Sirius flung himself over at Remus, who slammed onto the floor struggling to get out of his grip.

"Ge'off me!" Remus managed to release himself from Sirius' clasp, "What are you talking about, Padfoot?"

Sirius smirked, "You only don't want Wormtail to egg Prongs on 'cause you bet that they would get together next June!"

Remus grinned, "No. I just don't want them to get together this month; I couldn't handle another one of Minnie's gloating sessions. She and Dumbledore bet next Tuesday."

"I knew you were a Marauder really! Conspiring against teacher-", Sirius was cut off as he heard the sound of Lily's formidable yelling wavered through the train's corridor... followed by the sound of a hex or two.

Remus winced slightly; it seemed as though Sirius and himself would have to be the ones to visit James, in the Hospital Wing, with grapes.

* * *

Harry sighed with a heavy heart as he looked around the Great Hall and the people surrounding him. He strode toward the Gryffindor table to sit next to Luna, Neville, Ginny and Draco- all of whom had been sorted into Gryffindor during the resorting. After the Battle of Hogwarts, little under a year ago, everyone had agreed that they needed a fresh start and as a result there had been a resorting of all older years. He was now retaking his seventh year if you even counted his previous year as a school year, so now that Ginny, Luna, Draco, Neville and himself were all taking their seventh year together.

Harry had tried to tell himself, since he got back to Hogwarts that all this had been for the best, that he had done the right thing by killing Voldemort. But he couldn't; all this, the war, the deaths, it had come at too high a cost for him and by now he couldn't find it in his heart to feel any joy that it was over. He couldn't handle the pain which filled him, even now, as he felt his eyes drawn to the empty seats surrounding him, where his friends should be. Ron. Hermione. The twins.

The only reasons he had come back to the place where his pain was elevated, where he saw the constant reminders of the war around him were because he knew Hermione would be proud to know that he went back to her sanctuary and did what she would have wanted to do, study. Another of his reasons was that this was his first and only home. He would include The Burrow as his home but since the war he couldn't face Mrs Weasley knowing that he was the reason that three of her children had met their deaths. His final reason was that the four people around him were the only friends he had left and, if he was honest, all of them- hell, even Malfoy- meant the world to him and he would face all these reminders head on as long as they were on his side.

As he sat back down he glanced up at the broken glass point systems, which was one of the few monument left crumbled around the school in memory of those who had died.

And even with all of this around them it was the students that bothered him the most; he thought he would be used to it by now but he wasn't and still he hated it. The whispering. The pointing.

"-And so that concludes the Sorting."

McGonagall's voice could be heard over that of the students and they all turned and swivelled their eyes to her. The last seventh year student stumbled down from the stool and walked toward his respective house. He, himself, had hardly paid attention; it wasn't because the ceremony itself wasn't interesting it was just that he could predict down to the very last full stop what was going to be said, "You should work together... Have a fresh start... Push aside inter-house rivalry." So on and so forth.

Personally, he had denied the chance before the feast of being resorted recognising that it would only give the Sorting Hat another chance to shove him off to Slytherin, which in this current climax would be fatal.

However, he should have known that when it came to him it would never go according to plan.

"Harry Potter."

**Why do you hate me Fate?**

He felt every craning their necks to peek a glance at him, **I think this as though everybody wasn't already craning their necks to get a glance of the Boy-Who-Lived-Again.**

All the other people who had denied a resorting where still seated. **So why am I the only one who is called up? Oh yeah; The Potter Curse, I can never break it, can I?**

He glared up at the Hat with his eyes wishing he could have fed it to the Basilisk down in The Chamber when he had had a chance. He gave a reassuring look to his friends and with that he set off in the direction of the Hat.

Feigning calm, he sat on the stool and positioned the Hat on his head, while his insides felt ice cold. He didn't like the unknown, Ron's death had taught him that. Something that Hermione's death had taught him, on the other hand, was that he should never be complacent and don't take mercy on those who don't deserve it. The memory of the moment that he had got his revenge played back in his mind. The squeal of defeat that Peter gave out with his last breath gave him satisfaction, even now, a year after.

Shaking himself slightly, to rid the memories that were threatening to engulf him, he spoke in a cool voice to the Hat.

**You do know that when I denied the opportunity to be resorted, I did actually mean it.**

**Oh yes I do know, my dear child. But I am not here to resort you.**

Harry's stomach clenched tightly, **What then?** He snapped at the Hat angrily, while mentally berating himself for being rude to the ancient Hat.

**I am here to help. You see, during the Founder's time it was foretold that the heir of two founders would change time by going back to that of his forefather's and keep a great evil at bay-**

**You're kidding.** Harry felt his anger boil, he had just after all defeated one great evil and now, now he was supposed to just willingly go back in time to defeat another? Life could really be a bitch. **You mean another prophecy was made about me. Fan-fucking-tastic... You are going to send me there whether I like it or not, aren't you?**

The Hat chuckled, mentally; **you do know me well, don't you? Of course I shall send you child.**

**Fine, **he decided suddenly, **I shall go save the world again.** He felt his magic swirl around him at the injustice of it all but after a deep breath he felt the calm facade fall into place again, **Where am I going?**

**Now dear child, that would be telling. You will just have to wait and find out. **Of course. The Hat chose this moment to be mischievous. What a- **Why you little-**

A bright light overcome his vision and engulfed him and he felt himself into time itself. He heard the voice in his head faintly, **Goodbye, Professor.**

**Professor? Great. Absolutely brilliant. What a fuc-**

His lasts thoughts swirled through his head before he lost consciousness and blacked out.

* * *

Draco set his concerned gaze on Harry for the fifth time that minute; he looked as though he was thinking again and that in itself was never good. Harry always had a tendency, when he was thinking and all the time for that matter, to do something stupid or to pull himself into a depression that took weeks to get out of.

At the moment, it looked as though Harry was tilting toward the depression side at the moment and Draco was determined that after the sorting he would pull his friend aside and make him see sense.

Their friendship on its own had been a shock to all those around him, especially Harry. Draco remembered the moment well. It was the moment Harry collapsed just after he had triumphed and Draco had rushed forward, out of all those present, and had been the one Harry had broken down in the arms of.

Since then they had both pulled each other out of any depressive or stupid thoughts and in return they both found themselves closer friends then they would've believed possible. Draco had made a turning point from all of these thoughts when Harry had finally given up, a few weeks after the Battle, and bellowed at him that it wasn't his fault that his mother had perished along with many innocent people during the War. And now Draco could see the truth in Harry's claim, **No it wasn't my fault. It wasn't even Voldemort's. No. He would never have gotten power if he didn't have people to follow him, carry out his dark deeds. It was people like the Death Eaters who brought all this horror about. People like my Father. ** And oh, how he had gotten revenge for his mother.

In his mind's eye he found himself recalling the very moment of the Kiss. The terror his father had shown when the Dementor had swooped. The malicious satisfaction that he had felt at that moment. The moment when he saw his Father relive his past horrors before he lost his soul forever. Hey- he hadn't been in Slytherin for nothing. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the Headmistresses words which cut across many conversations.

"-And so that concludes the Sorting." McGonagall shouted.

Draco heard silence fill the Hall and sighed with the knowledge that he wasn't the only one thankful that the Feast was about to begin. He twirled to smile at his most recent girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, who, although she acted dreamy, had the serious tone to her voice that could calm him down when no one else's could. He felt the warm glow surround him and just to make sure he most definitely had not gone soft he had begun to tease Ginny about how long he thought Neville and her would last, since they had started going out a few months previously and they were surprisingly still going strong, when, "Harry Potter." All talking ceased.

The aged voice of the Sorting Hat echoed and sliced through the now tension filled room.

He felt himself growl at the unfairness of Harry's life. He felt his anger reciprocated by his friends and girlfriend around him.

By what he saw of Harry's face was calm; however, he knew that beneath the serene and unspectacular surface he was tense and ready to respond to any danger that came his way.

Harry nodded in their direction, as if to reassure them and although it did ease him a bit he still couldn't loosen up and just let it go.

As Draco saw Harry place the Hat on his head he heard many people whispering around him, as though wondering what on earth could the Sorting Hat want with their Great-Saviour-who-triumphed-against-You-Know-Who-Again. **Stupid hyphenates.**

"Ginny?" He turned to her since she was the unofficial leader after Harry. "What should we do?" It was obvious that something was going to happen- not to many students but to the battle hardened DA, the staff faculty and such. They all knew this feeling: it as the thefeling of calm before the storm.

"We wait. We assess the situation brought forward and if necessary we fight to kill." Ginny's hardened attitude was one she had gained over the many battles they had fought and benefited them a lot and it was one that they had all come to get over the year since the Battle. It had saved many a innocent lives and killed many a.. well not so innocent.

All of them turned to look at Harry when they felt his magic rattle the wards around them, what was wrong?

They took in his face which held the emotions of acceptance and anger. All four of them stood in their seats wands out and stances ready for a fight and with a look at the members of staff they did the same; they knew something was wrong with Harry.

No other student knew what was occurring, they had never been in a situation of this magnitude with the exception of a few who had been promptly knocked out during the Battle at Hogwarts. They couldn't sense the wards either which began to rattle and lighten.

Just then McGonagall shrieked as a white light blazed in the room, filling all corners and blinding them all.

When the light cleared they found the place where Harry had been was- empty.

"Harry!"

"Where has Potter gone?"

"You-Know-Who has returned!"

"Where is the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Shouting broke out across the Hall, while the four remaining members of the D.A felt angered. Somebody had taken Harry and all these people wanted to know was where their precious hero was?

The group pushed their way through the throng of now panicking students and walked straight out of the Hall; they would find Harry if it was the last thing they did.

They had thought this would be a fresh start. How wrong they were. It was just like last time; they were hunting. But this time Harry was not hunting with them, they were hunting for him.

* * *

Sirius moaned for what seemed to be the tenth time that minute, "Why can't the Sorting Hat just finish? I'm starving!"

"Padfoot! You and Prongs ate through the whole trolley full of food between you, how you can still be hungry?" Remus snapped, disbelieving that anyone could eat _so_ much!

"How can you not?"

"Why in Merlin's name am I friends with you?" Remus shook his head in mock disbelief, until he felt James and Sirius move closer to him and start to tickle him with all their might.

"Stop- STOP- Prongs- PADFOOT!" Remus wheezed out during laughter, instantly surprised when they did indeed stop. He then realised, a little belatedly, that the volume at which he had been shouting had been loud enough that all of the Hall had stopped talking and were looking at them as though they had grown three heads; well, it wasn't often you saw Remus loose his cool in front of the whole school, for that matter. Lily herself was scorning James with whispers, "What do you think you were doing, acting in such an immature manner? I don't know why Dumbledore made you, of all people, Head Boy. Maybe he finally has gone mad-"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled ferociously as he watched Lily's argument with James, **Come on Next Tuesday, **But he continued as though nobody had interrupted, "And so another year begins, so now let the Feast begi-"

Once again the Hat's voice reverberated about the room and all eyes fixed on the black worn out fabric, no one could remember the last time that the Sorting Hat had spoken when it wasn't Sorting anyone. However, people such as, Remus, Lily and the whole of Ravenclaw were all remembering books they had read about people such as Kindrall the Kind and Pefal the Powerful- both who brought about the creation of a new dawn- but as I said it was only them thinking this, all attention was now residing on the Hat as he spoke,

"_A stranger emerges as a traveller of sorts,_

_One who is protective of his thoughts,_

_Only time will say what he'll do,_

_But of this war he'll get you through,_

_A young man who's plagued with guilt,_

_But to the light side he does tilt._

_Foe two of your lives he will save,_

_And thus his future hence forth will be made. _

_So now, I say, without further ado,_

_Here's to the future, let us continue."_

As the Sorting Hat finished an expectant silence filled the room, a pregnant pause and with a collective intake of breath, a light appeared.

An intense white light.

A light which could make or break the future.

The occupants of Hogwarts, 1977, gasped.

* * *

**Please Read and review.**

**You know you want to **

**By the way I have currently put all my other fanfictions on hold. And last thing, READ AND REVIEW- You lazy people. *cough cough* I mean Please could you be so kind as to review for me. I promise everyone who reviews will recieve a personal thank you from me at the start of a future chapter. Even if you do reivew something bad, in fact I encourage bad reivews because then I can strive to improve for my future readers; I love constructive critisim. I promise:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.'s characters at all. ecetera. Blah Blah. You know the drill. Well you do if you are obsessed with Fanfiction as I am.

* * *

**O Lux Candida**

"**White Light"- Latin.**

**Chapter 2**

Gasps could be heard around the room; the man infront of them was the exact replica of their own resident prankster, James Potter. Most people were now craning their necks to peek over at James or toward the mystery man before them.

The man had jet black hair which protruded from his head in a wayward fashion which could only be matched by that of the seventh year Marauder. In reality, the only difference to that of James Potter was his eyes, his eyes which looked so familiar and yet so foreign. The eyes that were currently scanning them all were piercing emerald green, which looked emotionless like a mask. And , even though, they were nowhere near similar to that of the blue twinkling eyes of the omnipresent Headmaster, they held a similar reverence and power within them that could only be countered by that of the sincere Albus Dumbledore.

A blink. A blink was all it took for Harry to sincerely swear that when he got back home he would curse the Hat into oblivion. He stared at the full hall before him. Faces which now all held identical expressions of shock, confusion mixed with fear.

In that blink he had seen faces which he never thought he would even see and some in wish he would never see again. The faces of his parents, of his Godfather, of his father figures.

**Yeah, this isn't so bad; there are only a few future Death Eaters, murders, torturers, traitors and all my dead family. Where else would I rather be? **He thought sardonically.

He stood slowly, noticing as he did that all eyes followed his figure. **Oh great. Even in the past, everybody is, yet again, staring at me. **

Once he had stood he knew it was the wrong action to do; before he had managed to turn he had nearly one hundred wands pointing at him. However, he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing - he continued turning until he came face to face with the Headmaster, another face he never believed he would see again.

The aged, but in Harry's view young, face was covered with his customary waist-length silver beard that was tied up at the bottom, his half moon spectacles covered the piercing blue eye which were currently searching him suspiciously. His eccentric robes were now in the form of purple and green dress robes, which he commonly favoured for the start of term feasts.

Harry had to will himself not to react, not to just tell him that the locket was a fake, not to go over to Bellatrix and slice her stupid head off. No matter how much he wanted to he knew he could not; he knew it would change the whole course of history too much, like an alternate universe, one he would not be a part of. His face remained blank; after years of training and many torture sessions he had finally learned the ancient art of occlumency and Harry knew it was for moments like these he had done it for.

He focused his eyes on Dumbledore's sparkling blue ons as he felt a sharp probe on his mind, which although not painful was extremely uncomfortable, "Professor, would you please refrain from trying to enter my mind."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise as he heard the comment; not daring to believe that this young man was not only powerful enough to detect him trying to perform legilimens on him but also powerful enough to prevent him from doing so.

His gaze sharpened slightly before, he smiled at Harry. **Just like old times. **Although, this Dumbledore's smile was guarded slightly it still reminded him of the headmaster, _his headmaster_, the one who taught him so much and yet not enough.

"Who are you?" The headmaster's words were calm and calculated, but Harry knew that if he made one move to his wand, whether it to attack or just because he felt more secure that the headmaster would not pause to protect them with vicious anger. **Well... As angry as he can get. Ah the love.**

He fought off the grin which threatened to spill out onto his face, knowing that showing any amusement at the situation he was in would be not only inappropriate but would cause the Headmaster to question his mental capabilities.

"My name is Harry. Harry Peverell." Harry hoped that the name would ignite, even the smallest amount of curiosity in the man before him, **well hopefully enough for the old relic not to hand me over to the ministry.**

When the wizened man's eyes widened minutely, he internally cackled, the cackle that he usually reserved for a wizarding battlefield, a situation he had been in many times before; one full of hysteria and yet a small surge off triumph.

Dumbledore regained his composure, and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nearly did a double take at the hand, or rather the lack of the black shrivelled hand that he had been accustomed to in the few months prior to his death. However, he merely nodded towards Dumbledore, showing that he understood and emitted a calm façade towards the remaining students that were still watching him in an awe-struck manner. **Let Snape cut me up and use me for potions, don't they having anything better to do with their time?**

Dumbledore silently led him out of the Hall. Unfortunately, Harry had unconsciously begun to lead the way to Dumbledore's office; the route had been so permanently etched into his memory that he couldn't prevent himself. He purposefully stumbled a bit and drew back so that Dumbledore had once again taken the lead. **Shit, I need to watch myself otherwise I will be found out faster than faster than a basilisk can kill you, which I would know personally, is quicker than my firebolt can dive.**

Before he knew it he was facing the ugly stone gargoyle that seemed to glare at Harry, he mentally shuddered, **how was I supposed to know that cursing it and accidently breaking its ear would be remembered or at least known in the past? Stupid gargoyle. **He did his best Snape glare back at the gargoyle, a look that he had perfected throughout the war. It was one that had made even his pet snake, Shika cower. **Now that is an achievement, for she is one livid animal, if you accidently step on her tail in the middle of the night.**

He dearly hoped that Shika wouldn't bite any of the D.A if they tried to calm her down. He knew she wouldn't be happy if she found him gone. **I'll face the music when I return.**

"Liquorice wands." Oh, so he still had sweets as his password, **how predictable.**

He scrambled after Dumbledore up the stone steps, hoping the man didn't notice his momentary absence.

"Who are you really, m'boy?" Harry undid his cloak slowly, and turned. He wore emerald green finery, with a high neck robe over the top of a darker countenance. His demeanour held one of a adapted aristocrat but his eyes held the story of a far older and darker life; one filled with true horror and fear. But what held the Headmaster's gaze was the cloak half pinned across his exquisitely tailored clothes. It covered the clothes in an invisible layer, the object, his invisibility cloak that had been inherited in his family through the ages and, yet, was immaculate, as though it had yet to be worn. The Headmaster's gaze dropped to the ring that wound its way round Harry's finger; the ring held a cracked obscure, black stone of onyx that swirled as light hit them. However, what interested Albus most was the Peverell engraved into the fragmented rock.

Harry silently observed Dumbledore as he withdrew the final implement to-

"The deathly Hallows…" Albus whispered hoarsely, as his eyes were drawn to the dark stick that he had personally taken from Grindle- Gellert's person after his defeat, his ex-lover and one of the worst mistakes of his life. His hand automatically slipped into his own fluorescent robes, to feel his own wand for reassurance.

He gripped it tightly and his eyes snapped up to Harry's pool of emeralds.

"Master of Death?" His voice was strangely reminiscent of the hoarse, pleading one that he had used when Snape had held Dumbledore at wand point when the two words that caused his world to tumble, literally off the astronomy tower. His eyes misted over, but he shook his head out of his reverie, mechanically strengthening his occlumency shields.

"Nice to make your acquaintance." Harry tried not, but he couldn't help the snigger towards the end of the sentence at the shocked look that graced the usually stoic man's face. **I so wish that I had a camera, even a muggle one just to capture this moment. Maybe now would be a good time to buy a new pensive? **

He remembered how his last one had been blown up, as well as half the infirmary and a few of his more permanent possessions that held prestige in his omnipresent bed in the infirmary, it was extremely lucky that he had taken to ysing his spare energy protecting his snake cage, otherwise Shika would've found some way to come back as a ghost and would never leave him. The new infirmary now held an attached room that was labelled 'Harry's Room', and yes, it was prone to being raided by adoring fans. Another reason that Harry warded his possessions, commonly using parslemagic so that even the most skilled ward breakers could not get through, he didn't want Rita Skeeter wannabes foraying through his personal belongings.

"Now we have that cleared up, how about we get down to business, professor?"

* * *

I would like to thank **tothenines,** **Laziiiiiii** and **RachelDare.** I officially love you three people and I give you a virtual hug and THANK YOU. I would, also, like to apologise for the lateness; I normally update so much sooner but have been neglecting them in favour of my exams. From now on fanfiction comes first.

Read and Review Xx

Please Give me constructive criticism because I really want to improve my writing, any mistakes please tell me.

Any tips for what people want to happen please review. I think that this is going to be a slash pairing for Harry and another person; I don't know whether it would be HARRY/DRACO or HARRY/OC. Tips?

Next chapter: The Marauders and the D.A's reaction.


End file.
